Into Dimension X!
Into Dimension X! is the 24th episode of the second season, and the 50th episode of the series overall. It aired on September 19th, 2014. It became available on Nick.com on September 12, 2014. "Operation: Save Leatherhead." Official Description After Mikey gets trapped in Dimension X when he tries to save Leatherhead, his brothers come to his rescue, but they discover that their little brother has changed. Plot Synopsis The episode opens with a creature that is frantically running from something in Dimension X. This creature turns out to be Leatherhead, who attempts to hide and contact the Turtles with a Kraang Communicator. Through a brief transmission, he is able to warn the Turtles that the Kraang have perfected their Mutagen Ooze. However, when he is about to continue speaking, some Kraang soldiers catch up to him and distract him. Leatherhead destroys the first round of Kraang, but reinforcements catch up to him and incapacitate him with their laser guns. Meanwhile, back in the Sewer Lair, Leo, Raph, and Mikey are sitting down and watching the final episode of Super Robo Mecha Force Five Team Five. However, Mikey is eager to show Donnie what is happening in the episode and accidentally pulls on the cassette player and ruins the tape. Mikey walks up to Donnie in his lab and asks him if he can fix the tape. Mikey is then caught off guard by an enormous robotic hand in Donnie's lab, and Donnie tells him that it's part of the incomplete Turtle Mech that he's tried to find a power source for. Donnie has tirelessly tried (and failed) to find ways to power it, but the large size of the mech limits the number of things that can power it. Donnie swipes a Kraang portal generator off of his desk, causing it to float up and become a gateway into Dimension X. A little air from Dimension X starts to pour into the lair. Donnie quickly gives Filtration Units to his brothers so that they can breathe the air without falling unconscious. Suddenly, Donnie's Kraang Communicator activates and Leatherhead's transmission comes through, as his signal reached Donnie's Communicator when the Kraang portal opened up. The Turtles hear Leatherhead mention that the Mutagen is perfected and they listen up to the point where Leatherhead was captured. Mikey wants to hear more info and foolishly bangs the orb on a hard surface. The others are upset with him and Leo tells Mikey that, because of his screw-ups, he won't be coming to Dimension X with them. Mikey doesn't want to leave Leatherhead to be tortured and wants to fight alongside him again. Mikey then jumps into the air and goes through the portal, forcing Leo, Raph, and Donnie to go through the portal after him. When Leo, Raph, and Donnie arrive in Dimension X, they find things to be very macabre and totally strange!! Donnie immediately confirms that Dimension X has different laws of physics than Earth, as objects that are thrown by you return from the exact same angle....and you can also stand upside down and jump really long distances in Dimension X. Raph just wants to hurry up and find Mikey, but he doesn't immediately find him. Instead, he notices two wiggly creatures made up of orbs that look little at first, but are actually big and menacing. The Turtles face off with these creatures, but are quickly outmatched and electrocuted. However, the two creatures go away when the Turtles become silent. Donnie then notices a bunch of nearby crystals and breaks off a piece of one, but this causes a small explosion that knocks all of the Turtles down. Leo then establishes a new rule: 'Don't touch anything'! The Turtles then start heading toward a place where Mikey could be and, on their way there, Leo notices a small creature that is pretty cute and stinks up a storm. This little being is harmless, but it's then revealed that this being is a part of a massive insect-like creature. The alien beast attacks Donnie, Raph, and Leo until Mikey, wearing a weird outfit, arrives and defeats it using nothing but sounds he makes, much to his brothers' shock. Mikey claims that he's been in Dimension X for months...or hours. At first, the other turtles don't understand him, but Donnie tells them that the time flow of Dimension X must be faster than that of their own dimension, making it a temporal differential. The alien creature then comes back, but Mikey scares it off again with a loud shriek. Donnie questions this ability and Mikey replies that alot of stuff in the dimension is sensitive to sound. Mikey then collects some weird alien worms that, when squeezed, tongues emerge from them and cling to other surfaces like grappling hooks. Raph actually commends Mikey on his intelligence and tells him that, in Dimension X, he's like a genius. Mikey says to them in crazy backwards land, crazy backwards dude is king. He then squeezes the alien worm and green slime comes out the end of it, Mikey drinks it, saying they are tasty too. But his brothers stand there, disgusted by it. Mikey then leads his brothers to a gigantic Kraang compound. He tells them that there are thousands of Kraang in there, but that is the least of their worries at the moment, as Traag and his partner, Granitor, who can expel blue flames from his mouth instead of lava, come out and attack them. Mikey comes up with a plan, but his brothers don't pay any attention to him and charge the monumental monsters. The giants are way too strong for them and nearly kill Leo, but Mikey rescues his brother and defeats the rock creatures with another shriek!! Leo and the others are still confused about Mikey's abilities and smart planning. Leo even gets a little jealous of Mikey when he says the words 'Lets move!', which is something that Leo usually says, being the leader...The brothers then stealthily infiltrate the Kraang lair. In the compound, the brothers walk up to a room that they peer inside of to see a tree from Earth being turned into crystal (which makes up a big portion of Dimension X), while Kraang Prime is observing the transformation through a screen. Donnie figures that the Kraang are going to try to turn everything on Earth into its equivalent in Dimension X, thereby giving the Kraang more freedom to function. The Turtles then find Leatherhead in a room where the Kraang are holding him captive and electrocuting him with stun guns. The Turtles quickly destroy the Kraang and free Leatherhead, who now has more of an aged appearance. Leatherhead tells them that he's been in Dimension X for many decades, spying on the Kraang. Leatherhead then leads them to another area of the compound where the Kraang's robotic bodies are being built. They all see hundreds of Kraang emerging from tunnels and preparing to enter some portals going to New York City. Donnie wonders if they can do something to stop this, only for Leatherhead to tell him that they can go down fighting, and Donnie starts to think that their best course is a retreat. However, Mikey demands Leo and Raph to block off the tunnels by closing the blast doors and Leatherhead to crush the Kraang, while Donnie and Mikey are left to hack into the portal generating system. Raph and Leo are able to succeed in their task and so is Leatherhead, but Donnie isn't able to shut down the portals. However, Mikey steps in and presses random buttons, shutting down all but one portal so that the Turtles have a way back to New York. Leo, Raph, and Donnie all go through the portal, but Leatherhead wants to hold off the remaining Kraang. However, Mikey doesn't want Leatherhead to be stuck in Dimension X again and kicks him into the portal. Mikey then follows. Just when Mikey is about to land on a rooftop in New York City, he's able to use the tongue of one of the worm-creatures to snatch a piece of crystal in Dimension X and narrowly manages to bring it through the closing portal. However, whenever a crystal is fractured in Dimension X, an explosion is caused...and the whole Kraang compound is destroyed for good. Back on Earth, Mikey gives the crystal (the same kind as the one in the Power cell) to Donnie so that he can use it to power the Turtle Mech. Donnie thanks him for this and, while Mikey is upset about the loss of his intelligence back on Earth, Leo reveals that it was here that Mikey thought of grabbing the crystal. Donnie mentions that the Kraang's invasion will probably be set back for months (in Dimension X's time), as the compound where the Kraang were basing their operations to invade Earth has been destroyed. However, Donnie says that, in Earth's time, the invasion could happen in as little as a day or less. With this, the Turtles and Leatherhead huddle up and get ready to fight, ending the episode with Mikey's little catchphrase "BOOYAKASHA!" and in a comic style. Splinter's Wisdom Splinter doesn't appear in this episode. Character Debuts *Granitor *Long-Tongue Worm *Rocktopus *Living Atoms *Bioelectrical Eyeball Gallery Into Dimension X!/Gallery Video Trivia *The breathing machines of the Turtles are based on the breathing machines that were used in the original Mirage Comics and in the 2003 series, both while they are on the the Triceratons' mobile Homeworlds. *The brand of the VCR the Turtles watched the beginning of the final episode of "Super Robo Mecha Force Five" on read "Guanosonic". Errors *Leatherhead is able to use a Kraang Communicator to contact Donnie's Communication orb, in this episode. However, Leatherhead couldn't possibly know that Donnie has an orb of his own, as Leatherhead was in Dimension X when April found it and gave it to Donnie. *Much like every other episode, Leo's sword sheathe was unusually glowing blue throughout most of the episode. *After Mikey meows twice and the piece of crystal comes to him, the episode stops for a split-second. *In a few scenes, Leatherhead was at his present age. You can tell because he's the color green. **Also, it is unknown why the Turtles never aged in Dimension X. *When the Kraang were testing the perfected mutagen, Kraang Prime, on the computer screen, was breaking up. But in all the other scenes, he was filmed just fine. *After Leo, Donnie, and Raph picked themselves up after teleporting in Dimension X, Donnie didn't have his filtration unit on him. *When the Turtles were drooling over the little aliens from a distance, Leo's bandana tail was going inside his neck. In the next shot featuring the Turtles, Leo bandana tail was gone. In the shot after that with the Turtles, all three Turtles' bandana tails were gone. Quotes *Leonardo: "Mop mop." *Mop Creature: "Mop mop." *Leonardo: "Mop mop." * Leatherhead: "What do you want from me?" *Kraang droid: "That which is called screaming." * Michelangelo: I Love Tempura Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes